When We Met
by Bhavana331
Summary: He's a has-been movie actor, she's now a third-grade schoolteacher. When they met as teens, it was crush at first sight.  When a twist of fate causes Sonny and Chad's worlds to collide once again, 10 years later, who  knows what will happen? When We Met.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, fellow SWAC-fans :) For those of you that have me on author alert- you may have noticed that I have started writing for the Avatar: The Last Airbender fandom. Don't worry, though, I'm not leaving the SWAC fandom, not at all :)**

**Here's a new story I'm starting, and it's inspired by one of my favorite Bollywood films, Jab We Met.

* * *

**

**Trailer:**

He's a has-been movie actor, she's now a third-grade schoolteacher.

His family got put back into the spotlight when paparazzi discovered that his mother was having an affair.

He's contemplating suicide, she's trying to live her life to the fullest.

When they were younger, they had feelings for each other that they never revealed.

She hated the pressure of show-biz, and left shortly after her second season of _So Random_.

He stayed in show business, but was never the same after she left.

When they met as teens, it was crush at first sight.

When a twist of fate causes Sonny and Chad's worlds to collide once again, 10 years later, who knows what will happen?

**When We Met.**

A Cheesy Channy Love Story.

Coming to cellphone screens and computer monitors near you :)

* * *

**You can review this if you wish, but the actual first chapter will be posted in a few hours :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love, Bhavana :3**

**Oh, and just a question: Which fanfic of mine do you think should be my first priority?/ Which fanfic would you want me to update soonest and most often?**


	2. Better before Worse

**When We Met~**

**Chapter ONE **

26-year-old Allison Munroe grinned at her class of third graders. The white walls of her West Appleton, Wisconsin classroom once covered with artwork, essays, and pictures of her students, were now completely blank. Her 32 students' backpacks were overflowing with all of the belongings they would be taking home over the summer. Their desks had been scrubbed down and emptied, and the nametags on the cubbies were removed, ready to be used by next September's class. Nothing on Allison's desk remained, save for a cow-print coffee mug with a dozen permanent markers and pens in assorted colors, which her class was using for signing yearbooks, t-shirts, and drawing on their faces. Most of her students were looking at the clock. There were exactly fifteen seconds before summer vacation officially began. One eager beaver started a countdown, and the majority of the students followed. _7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 . . . _

The final school bell rung, and her students cheered. A few of them ran up to hug her, saying things like, "You were the best teacher I ever had!" and "I'll miss you so much, Ms. Munroe!"

Only three students hung back; a boy named Andy, a girl named Lacey and her best friend Emily. Lacey was sitting at a desk, frantically writing in Andy's yearbook.

"Lacey, that's the second page. You're supposed to sign the yearbook, not write a book! I'm going to wait for you outside. My mom's driving both of us home- I'll tell her you'll be late." Emily huffed, and ran towards the classroom door. She looked back at Allison.

"Bye, Ms. Munroe! Have a great summer!" She yelled, before skipping off.

"You too, Emily!" Allison shouted after her, before walking up to Lacey.

"Lacey, um, do you think you could hurry up? I'm afraid I'll miss the school bus home." Andy stammered, shyly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, fine. Here, I'm done." Lacey handed the yearbook back to her classmate.

"Sweet! You drew a cow in my yearbook!" Andy grabbed his backpack and ran out the door, without looking back at Allison or Lacey.

"It was supposed to be a dragon," Lacey frowned, capping the purple pen she was using.

Allison walked up to Lacey, who was gathering her belongings. The nine-year-old handed her teacher the purple pen she had borrowed to write in Andy's yearbook.

"I don't mean to keep you here much longer, I mean, Emily and her mother are probably waiting outside for you, but what was that two-page note in Andy's yearbook about?" Allison asked, curiously.

Lacey sighed. "Haven't you ever been in love? I'm in love with Andy, and whether he knows it or not, we're destined to be together, forever! I've been in love with him since he let me have his chocolate milk at lunch."

"Lacey, sweetie, I think you're a little young for love," Allison laughed lightly, ruffling Lacey's hair. The third grader stood up in surprise.

"Too young for love? TOO YOUNG FOR LOVE? I'm sorry, Ms. Munroe, but there is no such thing as being too young for love. In fact, I'd say you're getting to be too old for love! How old are you, 30?"

"26."

"Whatever! If you don't get married in the next 5 years, chances are, you never will!"

"Now, Lacey, that's not tru-"

"I feel like I've made my point. Good day, and have a good summer, Ms. Munroe."

"Lace-"

"I SAID GOOD DAY!" The nine-year-old yelled, slamming the classroom door.

She opened the door with a creak later. "Um, sorry about that," Lacey mumbled.

"It's fine, hon. Have a good summer!"

Lacey smiled and left, waving to her teacher.

Allison heaved a sigh. "I'm FREE!" She loudly whispered to herself. Now that school was over, she could leave on her vacation to Florida, and email her resignation to the school board later. Teaching school was great, but she wanted to just leave. Travel the world. Go with the flow. After her near-death experience last year, she'd been focused on making the most of her life.

She walked out of the school building, and into the staff parking lot, greeting any of her co-workers she saw on the way. She got into her red BMW and drove off in the direction of her home.

**~O...O~**

27-year-old Chad Dylan Cooper sat alone in his mansion. After Mackenzie Falls finished their last season, Chad fell into a slump. He threw public tantrums, was rude to his fans, and shoved puppies on a daily basis. He was now living off his Mackenzie Falls money, alone and misunderstood. He heard the faint chatter of paparazzi outside his gates. Something he hadn't heard for years. He threw the soda can he was drinking at the wall opposite him, and red-brown liquid dripped down the spotless beige walls and stained the snow-white carpet. His assistant, Mark, walked in.

"Mr. Cooper, sir, you have a guest."

"I don't want to see anyone!" Chad spat, making Mark wince.

"I- it's your mother, sir."

"Was I not clear, Mark? I don't want to see anyone. Especially my mother. Why does she even need to call me? She's right upstairs." He mumbled the last part about his mother rather quietly.

"I-I'm sorry, sir."

"It's fine, Mark," A few seconds had passed, and the two were still awkwardly looking at each other. "Why are you still here?" Chad rudely asked his assistant. Mark fidgeted nervously.

"Uh . . . what should I tell her, sir? She's still on the line." Mark held up a phone.

"Tell her that she's horrible, terrible, she's a monster for cheating on my father, for ruining our family! And I hate her! Tell her that, too!" Chad yelled, tossing over the coffee table. A cheese-and-tomato sandwich fell on the carpet.

"Sh-should I get cook to make you a new one?" Mark stuttered, not wanting to be the next thing Chad knocked over.

Chad stood up and pressed his fingers to his temples. "No, Mark, it's fine. I'll get it myself. Sorry."

"You sure, sir?"

"Yeah, man, I'm fine." Chad pulled a 50 from his wallet. "Why don't you get yourself a date? You can have today off."

Mark's mouth broke into a smile. "Thank you, sir!" He ran out of the room. He couldn't remember the last time Chad had made him smile.

Chad shrugged and made his way down to the kitchen. Minutes later, he was sitting at the large kitchen counter, facing his cook, instead of his usual place at the head of the table in the dining room.

"Drink up, Chaddy," the cook, Meena, smiled, placing a mug of warm hot chocolate in front of Chad, topped with whipped cream, chocolate shavings, and two vanilla wafers. Chad smiled at his favorite childhood drink, but tried to look serious when he looked up at his cook, who was really more like another grandmother than a cook.

"Meena, I requested a beer."

The mid-fifties cook placed a plate of warm star-shaped cookies next to the hot chocolate and ruffled the has-been star's sandy blond hair.

"You may have requested a beer, but you and I both know that you wanted star-shaped sugar cookies and my famous hot cocoa. It's what you always had when you were upset, when you were younger."

Chad couldn't help breaking out into a grin. "Thanks, Meena." He put his arms out for a hug. Meena walked around the table and embraced the star. Chad felt tears prick his eyes. "Why are you still nice to me? Everyone else I was friends with, everyone I'm related to hates me."

Meena knelt down to look Chad in the eyes. "Because, Chaddy, when I look at you, I remember that six-year-old boy with bright blue eyes who loved to make cookies with me, especially with the star-shaped cookie cutter. You pointed at one of the star cookies and told me, 'Meena, I want to be like a star, because they're so bright, and shine in the dark!' I think you were learning about astronomy at school that week," Meena chuckled, but continued, taking Chad's hands in hers. "You're just in a rough spot right now, but I know that somewhere behind that tough-guy exterior is that little boy that charmed everybody. You're in a dark spot right now, but you're a star, and you're going to shine your way out of it."

Chad hugged Meena once more. He couldn't remember the last time he hugged someone just because he wanted to. "Thanks, Meena. That helped. Maybe I just need a vacation, take a break from this mess?"

"How does Florida sound?" Meena suggested, getting out some tomatoes and starting to dice them.

"Checking out some beaches on the East Coast? It's not Paris or Bali, but it'll work. I'll go get Mark to make arrangements." Chad moved to get up, when Meena made a "tsking" sound with her tongue.

"You're not going anywhere without finishing your snack." Her scolding brought Chad memories of Meena admonishing his child/adolescent self when he refused to clear his plate. "I'll get Mark." Meena wiped her hands on her apron and went to find Mark.

Chad looked up at the television in the kitchen, where an entertainment bulletin caught his eye.

_Marissa Kay cheats on Chad Dylan Cooper with Zac Efron._

Chad's blood boiled. This always happened to him. Just when things started to get better, they got worse.

* * *

**Hope you liked the Chapter! **

**You know what to do, read and then review! :)**

**Love, Bhavana :D**


	3. The Collison Begins

**~When We Met~**

***~Chapter Two~***

Meena scurried about the large mansion, wondering where Chad's assistant could be. He usually wasn't very far away from Chad. She caught sight of one of the maids and decided to ask her of Mark's whereabouts.

"Katie, do you know where Mark is?" She asked the young maid, who paused her dusting of Mrs. Cooper's china figurines to answer Meena.

"Oh, don't remind me of him! He just walked by about ten minutes ago, gloating about how Chad gave him the day off, and then mentioned something about a night out with his mom." Katie told Meena, before going back to her dusting, accidentally knocking one of the figurines over, the ceramic shards scattered on the tiled floor. "I'll go get a dustpan and the trash can. Mrs. Cooper never looks at these, anyway. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Meena rolled her eyes, and made her way back to the kitchen to find Chad, who was no where to be found. Instead, she found a note on the kitchen counter.

_Hey, Meena._

_I've been planning to run away for a few weeks, actually, so please don't be worried about me. All the necessary accommodations have been made. Don't try and find me- you won't succeed. I'll be back, eventually. I just need some time on my own. I wasn't planning on running away today, but due to the occurrences of certain events, I felt it was best to just leave now. Thanks for the cocoa and cookies._

_Chad__._

"Chad's run away?" A masculine voice asked, from right behind Meena. Meena turned around to see Mr. Cooper.

"Oh, Daniel! You startled me!" She exclaimed, forgetting about Chad's disappearance for a minute. Her expression turned serious once more. "And yes, Chad's run away. It hasn't been more than about fifteen minutes. He couldn't have gotten far. That is, unless he took the private jet. Then that's another problem."

Daniel Cooper waved his hand and dismissed the problem at hand. "Young adults, they do things like this all the time. Chad'll be fine. He's got money with him, I'm assuming. He also has one of the most recognizable celebrity faces in the world. I'm sure he'll turn up tomorrow or the day after at the latest, once he gets sick of not having any maids to cater to his every need."

Meena wasn't surprised at the absence of concern from Daniel. Daniel and his wife, Carla, didn't seem to have a single parental bone in their bodies. They simply showered Chad with money and gifts to keep him happy, and provided him with maids and assistants to wait on him hand and foot.

"You sure, Sir?" Meena asked Daniel, hoping for some reassurance that Chad would be fine.

"Meena, I'm sure he'll be absolutely fine. He's not a child anymore. He's twenty-seven years old. Now to the real issue at hand. Where is my afternoon espresso?" Daniel demanded, chugging down the coffee Meena soon handed him in about three swallows. He then turned to the news.

_Vanessa Hudgens- distraught over Efron cheating on her with Marissa Kay. _

"Oh, look. Marissa Kay- that's Chaddy's girlfriend, right? I never did like her." Daniel commented, switching the channel almost immediately.

"Master Cooper, Meena, I thought you'd might like to know . . . Chad's limo and driver are gone. And so is he. The servants said he mumbled something about Florida?" Katie announced, walking into the kitchen.

"Florida? Well, why didn't the boy just tell me he was going on vacation? I hope he has a great time. There are some fabulous beaches down there. My soon-to-be-ex wife and I traveled there a ton together, before Cece and Chad were born." Daniel winced at the mention of his wife, but softened when mentioning his daughter and son.

"You had a daughter? I didn't know that!" Katie exclaimed.

Daniel leaned against the kitchen counter. "Ah, yes. Cecily Dee Cooper. She's four years older than Chad. She was so bright, so curious. She turned out to be a real disappointment, though." Mr. Cooper grumbled the last part.

"A disappointment? How so?" Katie asked, rather inquisitively.

"She hated show business. She ended up being a neurosurgeon."

**O.o.O**

Allison Munroe quietly unlocked the door to her one-bedroom studio apartment. She had moved out of her mother's house a few years ago, and was now living on her own. Her mother and father still lived in their snug litle home in the outskirts of West Appleton, while Allison's apartment was in the heart of the small Wisconsin town. Not much was in the home. A simple bed, a nightstand, her laptop, and some food staples in the kitchen. The former comedic star hadn't left her parents' home with much. What her parents didn't know was that their 26-year-old daughter wasn't planning on staying in that apartment, or Wisconsin, forever. Every time that she visited her parents' house, she would bring home more and more of her belongings, claiming that she "missed home", when in reality, she was packing the belongings away in several suitcases, which she would take with her to the Florida vacation. Which wasn't really a temporary vacation, but a permanent one. She was planning on eloping with her long-time boyfriend, Nick. Nick was attractive, funny, and lived in Orlando, Florida. Allison and Nick became friends after she quit show business and moved back to West Appleton. She met Nick while attending college in Madison. Just last year, Nick had moved to Florida and the two had been keeping up a long-distance relationship. She was to leave to Florida tomorrow. She had confided in nobody except for her closest friend, Lucy, that she was eloping with Nick. Any of her other friends would've called her crazy. Lucy simply sighed and told her that she thought eloping with your one true love was one of the most romantic things she had ever heard of. She heard a "mooing" coming from her back pocket. She had a text. From Lucy! She flipped open her cellphone and proceeded to text her best friend back.

Lucy: Friday's the big day! You get to go to Florida and ride off into the sunset with Prince Nick :D

Allison: Shh! Keep it on the DL! You haven't told anyone, have you?

Lucy: I've told Mittens.

Allison: Why on earth would you tell your cat?

Lucy: I had to tell somebody! And Mittens won't tell anyone, she made a cat's honor promise.

Allison: Whatever.

Lucy: So why are you eloping with Nick, anyway? Did your parents like, forbid you to see him or something?

Allison: No, nothing like that. They just don't really like him. Plus, I'm 26. If I don't get married now, I might never get married at all! And eloping sounds so much more exciting and adventurous than just getting married.

Lucy: Who told you that? That not getting married by 26 means you'll become a crazy cat lady? That's not true!

Allison: One of my students. And she never said anything about cats!

Lucy: You're taking relationship advice from a third grader?

Allison: You tell your cat secrets?

Lucy: Touche, Sonny.

Allison: Well, I'd better go get packing. Bye!

Allison put her phone away, and made her way into her bedroom to continue packing. Her mother had dropped off a couple boxes of her stuff earlier. Aside from her immediate family, Lucy was the only person that still called her Sonny. She entered Hollywood with the name Sonny Munroe, and when she went back to Wisconsin, she requested that everyone called her Alli. She wanted no reminder of her 15 minutes of fame. People had, for the most part, forgotten about her. Allison took a thin knife, and slit open the box. It was incredibly dusty, as if nobody had opened its contents in over a decade. Her mother didn't even know what was inside.

"I found this in your old bedroom, in the back of your closet. I'm not sure what's in it, but it's got your name written all over it." Her mother had told her. Allison picked up the first item she saw, out of the box.

When she got a closer look at what the object in her hands was, she kicked the box away, out of shock. A plume of dust escaped, and Allison coughed it away. She crawled over to the object on the floor and picked it up again, examining it closely. It was a 9 x 11 photograph of the So Random and Mackenzie Falls cast. Everyone had signed it on her last day at the studios.

"You're actually really pretty- on the inside, anyway. Maybe even prettier than me." - Tawni Hart.

She scanned the photograph, reading all the messages her former friends had written her. She looked at the bottom of the picture where Chad was standing. Right above his head, he had signed, "I don't actually hate you. I never could." Allison felt a few flutters in her stomach. For just a moment, she was no longer the high-strung,adrenaline junkie that was Alli. She was Sonny, who loved food humor, joke t-shirts, frozen yogurt in the commissary, and had a little crush on Chad. His blue eyes that made her weak at the knees, his facial expressions, the little things he'd do that would erase all memory of anything rotten he ever did to her. She gently set the photograph back in the little box, and re-taped the opening. She didn't want to look through the rest of the box. She stood up and looked at the box. The box contained memories of a life she once lived. The chapter of her life that she tried so hard to completely forget about. Years ago, she had destroyed every single thing she had that linked her to her celebrity past. If she had found this box one year ago, she might've destroyed it. Whether she'd admit it or not, she liked her celebrity life. She liked being reminded her of better days. However, she couldn't just bring the entire box with her to Florida- so she decided to take the photograph with her, and leave the box and the rest of its contents at Lucy's home, and she'd ask Lucy to ship the box to her later, after she and Nick were settled in Florida.

**O.o.O**

Right now, Chad Dylan Cooper didn't look like the Chad Dylan Cooper everybody knew. He had ditched the suit and tie attire for a pair of loose blue jeans and a Chicago Bears Sweatshirt that he acquired somehow. He got his old makeup assistant to get him a black wig, and he picked out a pair of black sunglasses. So far, nobody recognized him. He stepped out of his airplane gate and hurried to meet his driver. He didn't rent a limo. He didn't want to attract any attention to himself. Instead, it was a typical family SUV that he was picked up in from the airport. His driver drove him to his usual hotel in Orlando. At the front desk, he saw a guy with floppy brown hair. His nametag read _Nick_. While he was checking Chad in (Chad reassured Nick that he was not Chad Dylan Cooper- the name was a mere coincidence), Chad's eyes wandered about the desk. His eyes stopped short at the picture of a very familiar brunette on Nick's keychain.

"Sir? Your room key." Nick's eyes followed Chad's to the keychain dangling off his pocket.

Chad pointed to the picture. "Who's this?" he asked, louder than he wanted to be.

"Oh, that's my girlfriend, Alli. She's pretty, isn't she?"

* * *

**There's chapter two! You know what to do, read and then review :)**

**Love, Bhavana  
**


	4. Chocolate meets Blue

**~When We Met~**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Chapter Three **

Chad wasn't sure what to think. He dumbly nodded when Nick asked him if he thought Alli was pretty. Truth be told though, she was beyond pretty. Chad looked at other pictures of Sonny that were on and around Nick's workspace. Over the years, that cute little face had matured and she was now kind of . . . boring? Generic? Looking at the pictures, Sonny, apparently now called Alli, seemed to have lost some weight and dressed more formally. Gone were the bright colored dresses and joke t-shirts she'd wear, gone was that goofy smile. _Wow. She grew up_. Chad thought to himself. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing, yet.

"Sir? Um . . . Mr. Cooper? Here's your room key." Nick repeated, handing Chad his room card.

"Yeah . . . thanks, man." Chad mumbled, taking one last glance at Nick's keychain before making his way to the elevator. He heard a girl's voice call out, and froze in his place.

"Nick!" _It couldn't be her._ He thought to himself. He slowly turned around in disbelief, and found himself looking at Nick and Sonny embracing. Over Nick's shoulder, Sonny caught sight of Chad, and her eyes widened. Chad quickly strode over the elevator and pressed the "Door Close" button, still facing the hotel lobby. Of course, the doors didn't immediately close, as more hotel guests began filing into the elevator.

Chocolate eyes locked with blue ones, and time seemed to stop. Chad pressed the "Door Close" button repeatedly, until the doors finally closed, and broke the connection between them.

**O.o.O**

"Alli, it's so great to see you! You couldn't have called or something before you decided to come visit me down in Orlando?" Nick hugged his girlfriend warmly.

Allison chuckled weakly. She had just seen Chad Dylan Cooper- not on some tabloid, but in the flesh. Alli was no recluse. She had seen his face on trailers for movies that never became the blockbuster hits they promised to be, on magazines for cheating on girlfriends, shoving puppies, and being rude to fans. Over the past few years, though, she had been seeing less and less of him- but as soon as she, and the rest of the world, thought he had finally faded to obscurity, he and his family were put back into the spotlight with the story of his mother cheating on his father. The man she had just seen was wearing baggy clothes and had black hair, which was obviously some disguise attempt to conceal his identity, but there was no fooling Alli.

She'd recognize that sparkly eye anywhere.

" . . . So I'm really sorry, about this, Alli." Her boyfriend fell silent and waved his hand infront of his girlfriend's face. "Alli?"

Allison snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her boyfriend, a bit confused. "I'm sorry, Nick, what? What are you sorry about?"

Nick sighed and pressed his fingers to his temples. "You mean you didn't hear any of that?"

Allison shook her head. "Hear any of what?"

"Today's the last day I'm working here. I was going to fly out to Wisconsin to try and surprise you- I got relocated to a Madison, Wisconsin, branch of the hotel."

Allison's face fell. Her plan was pretty much ruined now. She'd been planning this Florida permanent-vacation for about a year, now. "I just flew out here. I can't exactly fly back today, Nick."

Nick put his hands on her shoulders reassuringly. "And I don't expect you to fly back today. Why don't you take a week or so to relax here in Orlando, and by then, I'll have gotten settled in Madison- I've already made living arrangements there- you can come visit my apartment anytime, now. I know Madison's an hour away from West Appleton, but an hour's drive isn't that bad, now is it?"

Alli managed a weak smile and hugged her boyfriend. "I'll miss you."

"Miss you, too, Alls," He wrapped his arms around her petite figure, and quickly let go of her when he saw some very angry hotel guests in front of the check-in desk.

"I-I'd better get back to work. Let me check you in first, though." Nick punched a few keys on his keyboard, swiped Alli's credit card, and handed her the room key. "There you go, Alli." He grinned, quickly moving on to the other hotel guests that were waiting in the queue.

_Room 514_, she read aloud. She rode the elevator up to the fifth floor of the hotel, and smiled, seeing that the bellhop had already delivered her suitcases to the room.

Right as she was about to walk into her suite, the door of the suite next to her opened, and out stepped a very angry Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Screw these wig makers- this is one of the itchiest wigs I've ever worn . . . " He cut his tirade short when he caught sight of his teenage crush- live and in person- the one and only Sonny Munroe.

Allison looked up at him. He had definitely gotten better-looking . . . and she didn't think that was possible! His once boyish face had turned a bit manlier, and he had a bit of stubble on his face. The smell of his cologne was intoxicating, and she could feel her own heartbeat quicken. She noticed a few wisps of blond hair peeking out from behind the cheap wig- still as shiny and golden as ever.

Chad smirked at her. "Having fun checking me out?" He asked her, raising his eyebrows. She felt her face turn hot, and knew she was blushing. He was just as conceited as that sixteen-year-old she came to know ten years ago. Not that she had expected to ever run into him again, but she would've expected him to say something less arrogant, like, oh, maybe, "Hey, Sonny- Long time, no see!" But obviously, he hadn't matured much at all.

"Actually, no. I was checking out that raccoon pelt on your head that's supposed to pass as your hair." She stuck her tongue out at him, and proceeded back to her room, only instead running into the empty wall space between the two suites and falling on her rear.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. It's been ten years and I see that my Chadtastic charm still works on you." He joked, stretching his hand out to help her.

She faked a smile, took his hand, and instead of getting up, pulled him to the ground as well, very much like how she had done on the day of their first encounter, in a Musical chairs game that was a competition between Mackenzie Falls and So Random.

Chad groaned and rubbed his head. "I think I should've seen that coming."

Allison grinned and burst out laughing. She realized that this was the first time she had genuinely laughed in over a week. "I think you should have, too. Nice to see you again, Chad."

Chad flashed his pearly-white smile at her. "You too, Sonny."

A buzzing sound from Allison's purse made her stand up and pick up her phone. "I er, I have to go,"

"Yeah, um, me too," Chad stood up as well, and the two awkwardly looked at each other for a moment, before rushing into their separate suites.

"Lucy?" Allison looked at the caller ID and answered her phone. "You will NOT believe who I just ran into . . . "

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter was rather short, but I hope you enjoyed reading it :) **

**More to come soon!**

**You know what to do, read and then review!**

**~Bhavana  
**


End file.
